Dart  A Fine Name
by LilMizSun
Summary: "He's your son, you name him." Zieg looked at the bundle in Clairs arms and thought of a time when baby names easily left his lips. What name would be right for his son?


"He's your son, you name him."

Looking at the legal document before him, Zieg reached for his quill and in his best letter formation he began before thinking "D" – "A" – "R" – "I.

He froze.

Hesitantly he looked up at a smiling Clair holding a crying bundle in her arms. Tired but overjoyed. His son had just been born.

* * *

><p>A woman held her newborn child and cried with joy. Zieg had been outside her tent gazing at the evening stars with Damia as Shirley and Rose had helped her deliver. They were invited in and congratulated the beaming mother. She'd been a victim of the war and did not know the father of her child, she was alone.<p>

"I don't know what to name him," she cried in her make-shift bed.

"Beautiful!" Damia enthusiastically offered. The mother laughed and agreed he would be very beautiful. "Vonuko! Savna, Mito!" Damia went on. "Donie!"

"Krun," offered Zieg, Rose snickered and he sent her a stink eye.

"Kiru" said Damia.

"Blessed," offered Shirley. The mother seemed to really consider it while Damia and Zieg just shrugged.

"I rather like names with D's," admitted the new mother.

"I do, too," Agreed Zieg, "Diku." Damia clapped in his support, but the mother seemed unsure.

"Evening Star," said Shirley.

"That's beautiful!" exclaimed the mother instantly. After saying the name a couple more times she decided her new born son would be named Evening Star. Shirley blushed in modesty. Rose's eye twitched while Zieg and Damia hung their heads gloomily.

After Shirley and Rose cleaned up and left the mother and child to bond they all continued down a path to their campsite location.

"I thought Donie was very pretty," lamented Damia, kicking pebbles on the road.

"It is," Shirley consoled, "but maybe that's meant for another child."

"Another child… like… maybe mine?" the young girl asked with hope in her eyes. Her three companions shuffled uncomfortably.

"Of course!" Zieg exclaimed when her eyes had begun to tear up. "Donie and Diku. Very cool names," he said in a sagely tone. Shirley couldn't help but smile at Damia's pleased expression.

"You're just saying that."

"No, seriously, Damia. Your D names sound amazing and put mine to shame!" Damia mulled the compliment over with pursed lips, and then finally a smile broke through.

"Thanks"

They continue in silence but after a while Damia turned to Zieg, who was walking besides her, and asks what names he likes.

"Hmmmm," He scratches his chin comically for her benefit and she easily laughs. "I like Burstam for a boy. Flamia for a girl." Damia nods appreciatively.

"Flamia sounds very beautiful," said Shirley and Zieg looks sheepish.

"Thanks. But my favorite is Ziegroon. For a guy. Or girl, I suppose." He grins and turns to Rose, who'd previously pretended to be deaf. "What do you think?" She shrugged but did not comment.

"How about Roeg," he insisted. He eyes turned to slits. "No…? Segs?Rozie!"

She turns to face him sharply, "how about Zieggy?"

"Haha. No." Neither was particularly fond of the Wingly Witches' nick-names.

"There must be some name you like," came Damia's curious voice.

"How about Spawn."

"Aw, Rose! One name!" insisted Zieg at seeing Damias downcast face. Rose normally did not snap at her but when she did, it would leave the girl with low spirit for a long time.

Rose heaved a sign in resignation. "… Darian."

* * *

><p>D – A – R – I –<p>

After a moment's pause, Zieg took a deep breath and took the quill and with a swift slash made a "T" out of the "I".

D – A – R – T

His son would be swift and sharp.

"Dart. His name is Dart."

"Dart? I like it."

Zieg smiled. Dart. What a fine name.

* * *

><p>Hullow peeps! :D<p>

Feel free to let me know what you think or feel about this story! ! ! Good, Bad, Ugly?

hehehehe~ And u thought I was **dead! O_o**

I don't type very fast and my stories are on loose sheet of binder paper =(


End file.
